Tu Amor
by Clown1986
Summary: Un noviazgo de dos años se va a la basura por un engaño y un personaje del pasado que viene a cambiar su imagen de galán de película porno, para quizás formar una familia feliz...
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. El fic es sin fines de lucro y ahora, a leer! =)**

**Capítulo I**

**Tu Amor (Mundo Paralelo Ranma ½) **

_Un noviazgo de dos años se va a la basura por un engaño, una noticia que quizás cambie la vida de nuestra protagonista y un personaje del pasado que viene a cambiar su imagen de galán de película porno, para quizás formar una familia feliz y demostrar, que ese famoso dicho de "un clavo saca a otro clavo", si se puede hacer realidad y algo más._

_**Contigo me sentía bien**_

_**No me acordaba del pasado**_

_**De pronto en mi vida simple fuiste un milagro**_

_**Contigo no había un día gris**_

_**Ni noches frías antes de dormir**_

_**Contigo no morían de hambre ni de sed mis labios**_

Akane llevaba cerca de un mes con nauseas y mareos constantes, hasta ese día los había disimulado muy bien, pero no todo resulta como uno quiere, llevaba dos años de feliz noviazgo con su mejor amigo de la infancia y el amor de su vida, ¿su nombre?, Ryoga Hibiki.

Cuando la chica cumplió los 16 el joven se le declaro delante de todos durante su fiesta, ella gustosa acepto, estaba realmente enamorada, aquel niño despistado que con el pasar de los años se volvió en un hombre muy atractivo tenía todo lo que ella pudiese desear, no necesitaba nada mas, eran muy felices. Ya habían iniciado su vida sexual, nada mejor que la primera vez fuese con la persona amada, no era algo indispensable en sus vidas pero las hormonas llamaron y dieron el paso, tan solo que se habían olvidado del pequeño detalle de cuidarse, según ellos, eso no importaría, estaban muy enamorados, se proyectaban juntos así que la llegada de un bebe era lo de menos, al contrario, en el caso que sucediese se casarían e incluso algunos nombres habían pensado por si acaso.

La joven era muy hermosa, como algunos chicos la llamaban, "la mezcla perfecta", sensualidad, belleza, rudeza, carácter, tenía todo, sus bellos ojos miel hacían un contraste perfecto con su cabello azulado, lo llevaba hasta la cintura y la mayoría del día lo amarraba en una cola baja. Con 18 años y a pesar de haber salido recién del colegio era una chica muy madura, sabía lo que quería en la vida, buscaría una universidad que le gustase y entraría a estudiar parvulario, le encantaban los niños así que no tendría problemas y lo demás lo vería con el tiempo, era la menor de 3 hermanas, su madre falleció cuando era muy pequeña y su padre era un hombre muy importante en el mundo de los negocios.

Akane se encontraba durmiendo cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, Nabiki, Kasumi dice que bajes, el desayuno ya está listo

- Bueno hermana, bajo de inmediato

La chica se levanto y se dirigió al comedor, ahí se encontraban su padre y sus hermanas.

- Buenos días hija, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

- Bien papá

- De todos modos creo que deberías ir al médico, te ves un poco pálida

- No creo que sea necesario papá, de verdad, me siento mucho mejor.

- Akane, de verdad un chequeo no te vendría nada de mal, si quieres le pido una cita al doctor Tofu para que te revise

- Kasumi si quieres ver al doctor es cosa de que vayas – la mayor de las Tendo se sonrojo y siguió comiendo

- No la molestes Akane – le recrimino Nabiki

- Perdón, fue una broma inocente

- Cambiando de tema, hijas hoy tengo que preparar las cosas para viajar a Noruega, cosas de negocios

- Pero papá, es la quinta vez en el mes que viajas, ¿no crees que es mucho?

- Lo sé Kasumi, pero tengo que encargarme personalmente de este contrato, es muy importante para las empresas Tendo la firma de la financiera Rosentok, pero será corto así que no se preocupen, en tres días estaré de vuelta

- Papá la última vez dijiste lo mismo y te demoraste cinco días

- Lo prometo Nabiki, esta vez solo serán tres, por cierto Akane, ¿ya has visto universidades?, estamos en enero y las clases normalmente comienzan en marzo, ya deberías estar lista

- Lo sé papá, hoy iré a visitar algunas

- Me alegro, y ustedes ¿Qué harán hijas?

- Yo iré a supervisar la sucursal de Hokaido papá – Nabiki era la encargada de supervisar las sucursales que la empresa de la familia tenía alrededor del país, había estudiado finanzas en Nueva York y era una experta en los negocios al igual que su padre.

- ¿Y tu Kasumi?

- Yo tengo que revisar la lista de los nuevos empleados para la casa, haré una especie de reunión para presentarlos y darles sus obligaciones – La mayor de los Tendo, no había estudiado, al salir del colegio se hizo cargo de la casa, pero hace poco se habían cambiado a una casa mas grande, la vieja les traía recuerdos muy dolorosos así que por mutuo acuerdo habían decidido comprar una nueva, esta era una especie de mansión en las afueras de Nerima, no les gustaba ostentar de sus bienes materiales, pero era tan hermosa y acogedora que la compraron sin chistar.

- Esta bien, bueno niñas me retiro, cualquier cosa me llaman al celular.

- Si papá – afirmo Kasumi

- Cuídate – le pidió Nabiki

- Adiós - se despidió Akane. Y el patriarca de la familia Tendo se retiro

- Bueno niñas, yo también me voy, tengo que hacer las compras así que tal vez me demore un poco mas

- Saluda de mi parte al doctor Tofu, Kasumi… jajajajaja

- No le veo la gracia Akane

- Lo siento de nuevo, tengo que controlar mi humor – y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, Kasumi se paro y también se retiro

- Así que quedamos tú y yo hermanita

- Como siempre, ¿a qué hora te vas Nabiki?

- No se, creo que pasare a ver a Kuno y me voy, a todo esto y ¿Ryoga?

- Esta en su casa, me llamo anoche y me dijo que nos veríamos en la noche que en la tarde tenia cosas que hacer y eso.

- ¿Y ya sabe dónde va a entrar a estudiar?

- Está esperando la respuesta de unas universidades, va a estudiar administración de empresas, tu sabes con eso de que su padre está enfermo, el tendrá que hacerse cargo de las petroleras Hibiki y a pesar de que no le gusta mucho la idea, es lo que el señor Hibiki le pidió como ultimo regalo y no se pudo negar

- Tan bueno que salió mi cuñadito, no podía esperar menos de el, en fin, cuando lo veas le das mis saludos, yo también me retiro

- Bueno, tú también dale mis saludos a mi cuñadito

- Te cuidas niñita, cualquier cosa, si te sientes mal me llamas, ya lo sabes, y si no me localizas, llamas a Kuno ¿sí?

- Si Nabiki, no te preocupes.

- Hasta la tarde

- Hasta la tarde

Y así Akane se quedo sola en el comedor, apenas había probado su plato pero no por no tener hambre, tan solo tenía antojos, deseaba comer helado de pasas al ron con salsa de chocolate y galletas de _champagne_ y así lo haría

- Nana! – la nana de Akane, era una señora ya de edad, su nombre era Nodoka, ella se había encargado de criar a las señoritas Tendo después de que falleció su madre, se diría que era su segunda mamá y así la consideraban las niñas de la casa.

- Dígame mi niña, ¿qué quiere?

- Nana, tú me quieres mucho ¿verdad?

- ¿Que se te antojo ahora pequeña?

- Helado de pasas al ron con salsa de chocolate y galletas de _champagne_

- Hay mi niña, así como va, parece embarazada

- Ni en broma nana, de todas maneras lo eh pensado, pero aún no, recién salí del colegio, pero ¿te imaginas?, igual sería lindo ¿no crees nana?

- Si mi niña, pero usted aun es muy pequeña, ¿Que diría su padre?

- Nada nana, si estoy segura de que a él le encantaría la idea, no por nada soy su niña

- Si usted lo dice, debería ir al médico, pero eso lo verá usted, por ahora enseguida le traigo su helado.

- Gracias nana.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, UN COMENTARIO!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Clown1986**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamentablemente, los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, si fuera así, hace tiempo que Ranma estaría definitivamente con Akane =) y ya sabemos que son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es sin fines de lucro… y no tengo mucho más que decir… Así que a leer ;)**

**Notas de la autora: Capítulo de alta duración =) **

**Capítulo II**

_**Contigo una y otra vez quería volver para salvarme**_

_**Contigo el mundo parecía un lugar amable**_

_**Contigo yo era más que yo por que al quererte quería ser mejor**_

_**Y ahora que no estás la vida me ha quedado grande**_

Y así había transcurrido la mañana de la pequeña de las Tendo, luego de haberse devorado su helado se había marchado a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para visitar algunas universidades, estaba lista para salir cuando sonó su celular, era Ryoga.

- ¿Amor?

- ¿Como amaneciste pequeña?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Bien, te llamaba para pedirte perdón

- ¿Y por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Hoy no nos podremos ver

- ¿Y por qué? – la niña había comenzado a hacer pucheros, había que reconocer que a pesar de ser madura para algunas cosas, cuando se trataba de Ryoga volvía a tener cinco años

- Amor, lo que pasa es que debo revisar unos asuntos de mi padre, pero me demorare más de lo que tenía pensado y no me quedara tiempo para que nos veamos, espero entiendas ¿sí?

- Claro que entiendo, no te preocupes, pero mañana sin falta nos vemos ¿si amor?

- Obvio, bueno te tengo que dejar, te cuidas mucho, te mando millones de besos

- Tu también te cuidas amor, besitos

- ¿Akane?

- ¿sí?

- Te amo

- Yo también Ryoga

- Bueno, ahora sí, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana – y la niña colgó

Akane iba caminando por una avenida no muy transitada cuando sintió un mareo y no supo cuando ya se estaba desvaneciendo, estaba a punto de caer al piso cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetándola, pero ya era tarde la niña ya se había desmayado. Afortunadamente un joven de unos 23 años pasaba en su auto cuando la vio afirmada en un poste, detuvo el auto y se acerco a ella justo para tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera desmayada, era un chico muy apuesto, alto, musculoso, de piel bronceada, sus ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello largo y negro lo llevaba en una trenza, el joven al ver a Akane inconsciente la subió en su auto y la llevo al hospital más cercano, hay pidió que la atendieran mientras él esperaba en un pasillo, el enfermero de turno se le acerco y le pregunto.

- Disculpe

- Si, dígame

- Debe dar los datos de su novia en la recepción

- ¿Como dijo?

- El nombre y esas cosas

- Ha sí, claro – el chico antes de que se llevaran a la chica le había sacado la billetera para saber de quién se trataba, aunque la parte de dar los datos de su novia le había parecido gracioso, tenía que reconocer que la chica se le hacía familiar, se parecía demasiado a una chica que había conocido hace tiempo, la cual le traía demasiados recuerdos. Tomo el carné que la chica llevaba consigo y hay sus dudas se disiparon.

_**Akane Tendo**_

_**17 de Noviembre de 1992**_

_**Sangre tipo RH+**_

Se acerco a la recepción y dio los datos, se maldijo mentalmente, como no la había reconocido antes, tenía que ser un sueño, ya habían pasado dos años, según calculaba, ahora tendría que tener unos 18 – 19 años, el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un doctor lo llamo.

- Joven disculpe

- ¿Si?

- ¿Usted es el acompañante de la señorita Akane Tendo?

- Si, ¿cómo esta ella?

- Ahora se encuentra mejor, ya despertó, le hicimos unos exámenes, déjeme felicitarlo

- ¿Y por qué?

- Su novia está embarazada, tiene dos meses ya y espero no se moleste pero usted es muy afortunado, la chica es muy hermosa – el chico no sabía porque pero había sentido celos ante el comentario del joven doctor, además de estar sorprendido, embarazada, Akane estaba esperando un bebe.

- Si lo sé, muchas gracias, ¿puedo pasar a verla?

- Si claro, está en la habitación 307

- Muchas gracias, con su permiso

- Si adelante.

El chico golpeo la puerta

- Si pase – le respondió una enfermera que iba saliendo

- Permiso

- Adelante, debo decirle que su novia aun no sabe, el doctor encontró prudente que usted le contara, los dejare solos.

- Si, muchas gracias – la enfermera se retiro y los dejo solos, Akane aun no había visto al chico que la había ayudado, cuando el joven se acerco, no cabía mas sorpresa en la niña.

- ¿Tu?

- Hola Akane

- ¿Cobra? – el chico sonrió ante la pregunta de la joven

- Akane, que no me llamo Cobra, mi nombre es Ranma, Ranma Saotome

- Lo sé, si me acuerdo, pero eso no viene al caso

- ¿Aún sigues molesta?

- No, no tengo por qué estar molesta contigo, no tuviste la culpa, pero pensé que te había dejado en el pasado, las vueltas de la vida, ¿no crees?

- Me lo dirás a mí, cuando te vi apoyada en el poste no te reconocí, menos cuando te traje aquí, fue cuando vi tu credencial que supe quien eras, has cambiado mucho

- Lo sé, pero eso no es problema tuyo

- Akane, tengo que contarte algo que me dijo el médico, pero antes de eso, tengo que preguntarte algo

- ¿Que paso?, ¿tengo algo grave?

- Respóndeme primero, ¿aún sigues con Ryoga?

- Si, aun soy su novia, pero dime que dijo el medico

- Ya veo, bueno, déjame darte mis felicitaciones, estas embarazada de Ryoga, tienes dos meses

- ¿Que yo qué? – ante la impresión de la noticia Akane casi se vuelve a desmayar

- No te exaltes, eso te hará mal a ti y al bebe, pero ya lo sabes, en siete meses serás madre.

- Me lo imaginaba, los mareos, las nauseas, los antojos, era demasiada coincidencia

- Pues debes estar muy feliz, una noticia así no te la dan todos los días

- Lo sé, tan solo estoy un poco sorprendida, aunque me lo esperaba, nunca creí que fuera verdad

- Bueno, ahora estas mejor, vuelve a vestirte mientras yo voy a retirar tus papeles y a pagar, no me demoro, te estaré esperando a fuera

- Cobra no es necesario que pagues, yo puedo hacerlo

- ¡RANMA!

- Hayyy, eso mismo, Ranma

- Ves, es fácil, pero no te preocupes, yo pago, así luego me deberás un favor – el chico sonrió, esa sonrisa seductora que cualquier mujer desearía que fuese dirigida a ella, menos Akane, le traía malos recuerdos.

- Nada de eso Ranma, no quiero deber favores y menos a ti.

- Ni sentido del humor tienes

- Ja, ja, ja.

- Bueno, relájate, vístete, tómalo como mi obra buena del día ¿sí?

- Si es así, bueno, pero salte luego que me quiero ir rápido de aquí

- Ok, te espero a fuera.

- Si – la chica sonrió y el joven se marcho.

Ranma la estaba esperando a fuera cuando Akane salió, tenía que reconocer que estaba más hermosa, cuando la conoció tenía 16 y aun era una niñita para él, un galán de 21, que con chispear los dedos tenia a cualquier mujer a sus pies, ese era él, Ranma Saotome, lo que más lamentaba era que lo de ellos no se hubiera concretado, desde que la vio por primera vez se propuso conquistarla, pero había quedado en eso, propuestas.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Que no ves, o eres ciego?

- Tú y tu genio, no cambias

- Mira tú, lo mismo podría decir de ti, ¿qué no te fijas como te ven las enfermeras? – el chico sonrió

- ¿Celosa?

- Como quisieras

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

- No, tomare un taxi, no te preocupes

- No seas tonta quieres, te desmayaste en la calle, a mi no me cuesta nada llevarte, vamos ¿sí?

- Bueno, vamos – los jóvenes salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Ranma, el chico caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y la dejo subir, luego él y se marcharon

Al comienzo del viaje no se habían hablado nada, solo cuando la chica se percato de que el sabia donde vivía fue que abrió la boca

- ¿Y tu como sabes donde vivo?

- Tu prima me contó, que no se te olvide que trabajamos juntos, ah, y sí, yo le pregunte por ti y hay me dijo

- No me interesa

- Akane podrías ser más simpática quieres, si sigues así tu bebe será igual o más amargado que tu – la chica se sonrojo ante el comentario de Ranma

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, debería estar agradecida de que me hayas ayudado y mira como te respondo, nunca más, de verdad, y dime ¿Cómo quieres que te agradezca?

- Así me gusta – la chica comenzó a reírse, ante eso Ranma detuvo el auto y la quedo mirando – ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Cómo te gustaría no?, tengo que reconocer que fue amable de tu parte ayudarme, pero nada mas

- Era demasiado milagro – el chico suspiro y siguió manejando

Aun quedaba más de media hora de camino y el silencio era muy molesto, Ranma tomo la palabra.

- ¿Y qué has hecho de tu vida a parte de seguir con Ryoga y estar embarazada?

- Emmm… Salí el año pasado del colegio, iba a ver universidades cuando me desmaye

- ¿Y ya sabes lo que piensas estudiar?

- Parvulario

- Buena carrera, en especial para una futura madre

- Tengo que reconocer que me encantan los niños

- ¿Y se lo piensas decir hoy a Ryoga?

- No sé, a pesar de que ya llevamos más de dos años juntos y ya habíamos hablado del tema, no sé, tengo algo de miedo

- No te preocupes, para cualquier hombre es la noticia más hermosa saber que serás padre y que mas si es de la mujer a la que amas

- Lo sé, hoy en la mañana hable por teléfono con el pero me dijo que estaría muy ocupado, quizás mañana los cite a todos y les cuente

- está bien, ya señorita, llegamos, sana y salva

- Ranma

- ¿Si?

- De verdad, muchas gracias

- No te preocupes, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti

- No, es en serio, a pesar de lo que haya pasado antes, no cualquiera hace lo que tu hiciste por mí, otro en tu lugar me hubiera llevado al hospital y se hubiera ido, de verdad gracias, fue un gesto muy amable viniendo de ti

- ¿Sabes?, ibas bien

- Lo sé, te cuidas ¿sí?

- Si, tu y el bebe también ¿ok niñita?

- Ok cobrita…

- Akane, córtala

- Si Ranma Saotome, fue un gusto verte de nuevo, ya sabes donde vivo así que si algún día me quieres visitar seria un placer

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- No

- Buuu… Fome

- Bueno quizás alguna vez, si estas con Shampoo y Mousse puedes venir con ellos

- Es mejor que nada, en todo caso podrías pensar en nombrarme padrino no crees?

- Oh sí, claro que lo considerare, para que luego Ryoga me asesine, no te pases

- Tienes razón, lo siento

- Bueno, me voy, que aun tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate mucho Ranma, espero que nos veamos, no tan seguido, pero igual me gustaría saber de ti

- Ya sabes niñita, si necesitas algo de mí, te comunicas con Shampoo, en una de esas te hago una rebaja – Akane se sonrojo y el chico sonrió – No te preocupes, otra de mis bromas estúpidas

- Ya lo sabía, hasta otra

- Hasta otra – se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla y la chica bajo del auto.

Ranma no arranco hasta que Akane entro a su casa, la chica subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía rara, por una parte feliz por lo de su bebe pero por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en Ranma, tenía que reconocer que estaba más apuesto que antes, pero aun así sentía algo en su corazón cuando recordaba su rostro, lentamente se recostó en su cama, pero antes tomo un pequeño saquito de su velador, saco algo de su interior, fijo su mirada en él y mientras lo acariciaba comenzó a recordar.

_**Dos años antes**_

Era la primera vez que asistía a un matrimonio, se casaba su prima Shampoo con Mousse, se habían conocido en un show que les toco juntos, eran strippers, según tenía entendido fue amor a primera vista, llevaban tres años de noviazgo y habían decidido que era el momento de formalizar aun más la relación, Akane estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, Ryoga no la pudo acompañar porque tuvo que viajar por problemas familiares, así que iría con sus hermanas, cuando llegaron a la iglesia ya estaba todo listo, en la entrada estaban los familiares directos de ambos y Mousse junto a un amigo, se acercaron a saludar y hay lo vio mejor, el novio los presento

- Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, el es mi mejor amigo, Ranma Saotome

- Un gusto señoritas – el chico se acerco a las jóvenes sin despegar la vista de Akane, realmente se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido ¾ sin tirantes negro que la hacía ver esbelta además de sensual, la joven ante aquella mirada se sonrojo

- El gusto es de nosotras – respondió Nabiki

- Ranma, las chicas son primas de Shampoo, bueno chicas, creo que la novia no debe tardar en llegar – anuncio Mousse – Por favor entren y tomen asiento

- Si – afirmo Kasumi

Y así las tres chicas entraron a la iglesia, claro que la menor de las Tendo no se había percatado de que aquel joven la seguía con la mirada.

Las campanas anunciaban que la novia ya había llegado, los invitados ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos y la ceremonia comenzó, Ranma por su parte se encontraba junto a Mousse, de vez en cuando se volteaba para ver a Akane, y a la vez la joven también lo observaba, tenía que recordar que ella en unos años mas también estaría en un altar junto a Ryoga, así que las veces que se topaban las miradas ella volteaba para disimular, el matrimonio estuvo hermoso, luego todos se dirigieron al salón que estaba preparado para la recepción, brindaron por los novios, después el vals y la fiesta continuo.

- Realmente eres hermosa – le susurro Ranma a Akane al oído, la chica pego un salto – No te asustes, solo soy yo.

- Tonto, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Conocer a la familia de mi mejor amiga

- Bueno ya sabes mi nombre, tengo 16 años, tengo novio y no me llama la atención saber de ti, así que con tu permiso – la chica se iba cuando una fuerte mano la detuvo – ¿Qué parte no entendiste?

- No se ve bien en una señorita ser así

- No me interesa como se vea, solo digo la verdad, si me permites, tengo que ir al baño

- ¿Te acompaño?

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos Akane, el interés es mutuo, no me lo niegues – a esas alturas estaban bastante alejados de la fiesta, Akane apoyada en una pared y Ranma por su parte apoyaba su mano en la pared por encima de la chica, sus rostros estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia

- Mira galán de película erótica, no te pases películas que aun no han sido filmadas ¿ok?, nada de interés mutuo, sinceramente, con todo esto cada segundo consigues menos, estoy feliz así, no me llama la atención conocerte más, ¿me entiendes?

- Huyyyyy esa boquita, no te preocupes, no te molestare mas, pero si me concedes un baile

- Si me dejas tranquila

- Lo prometo – así los chicos se acercaron a la pista de baile, tocaban una canción lenta, habían bajado las luces, era un ambiente bastante romántico, Ranma pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y a su vez Akane las de ella por el cuello del chico.

Se sentían bastante cómodos así, el sentirse en los brazos del otro les gustaba, a Ranma le gustaba aquella niñita y a como dé lugar la haría caer, era fácil, palabras bonitas, sonrisas seductoras, siempre funcionaba, no por nada entre los strippers era el más cotizado entre las mujeres y Akane no sería una excepción, por su parte la chica intentaba no pensar cosas raras, ella tenía a Ryoga y nada más le debería importar

- Lo vuelvo a repetir, eres realmente hermosa, la más bella de todas ¿sabes?

- Ranma, se supone que acepte bailar contigo para que te dejaras de molestar

- Lo siento, pero es la verdad, ¿me dijiste que tenias 16?

- Si, este año cumplo 17 en Noviembre

- Falta poco, un mes

- Si

- Así que tienes novio

- Si, vamos a cumplir un año el día de mi cumpleaños

- Y ¿estás enamorada?

- Claro, o si no nunca habría aceptado ser su novia

- Esta bien eso, espero que dures mucho

- Lo mismo yo – la chica le sonrió, hay Ranma cayo, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que una chica pudiese tener, había visto mujeres hermosas, pero esta niñita le llamo la atención desde el primer segundo en que la vio – ¿y tú qué haces?

- Te podrás imaginar en lo que trabajo ¿no?

- Si, lo sé, ¿strippers?, ¿igual que Shampoo y Mousse?

- Sí, tengo 21 y estudio educación física

- Y tienes novia o ¿algo por el estilo?

- No, aun busco a la mujer adecuada, aunque creo que la encontré – esto último Ranma lo pronuncio susurrando en el oído de la chica

- No abuses ¿quieres?

- ¿Y qué harás luego de la fiesta?

- A mi casa con mi novio

- ¿Te vendrá a recoger?

- No, me iré con mis hermanas, lo veré en mi casa

- Hoy damos un show en una disco cerca de acá, ¿no te gustaría ir?

- No me llaman la atención esas cosas, además aun soy menor de edad

- Por eso no te preocupes, con que entres junto a Shampoo está todo listo

- No sé, lo pensare, bueno el baile se acabo, ahora si me disculpas

- Muchas gracias por concederme unos minutos a tu lado

- ¿Siempre eres así?

- Solo cuando algo me interesa

- Permiso – la chica se soltó, se iba pero Ranma la detuvo

- Piénsalo quieres y me avisas – el chico se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los novios

Por otro lado Akane se acerco a sus hermanas

- Veo que la pasas bien, ¿no hermanita?

- Nada de eso Nabiki, solo fue un baile

- Está bien que conozcas gente Akane

- No se Kasumi, no me interesa conocer a ese chico

- Pero si es muy guapo

- Nabiki, yo estoy con Ryoga, que no se te olvide

- Tiene razón Akane, ella ya tiene novio, no le metas cosas raras en la cabeza

- Por cierto Akane, Shampoo nos invito a la disco donde trabaja luego de la fiesta, creo que es un show para mujeres y Mousse va a bailar

- No sé, no me llama la atención, además Ranma ya me invito, no me parece bien el que vaya a ese lugar

- Pero si puedes entrar Akane

- Lo sé Kasumi

- ¿Entonces?, si la pasaremos muy bien, vamos ¿quieres?

- Tu también iras Kasumi?

- Si, hace tiempo que no me distraigo, tengo 19 años y me parece injusto el que no salga

- Bueno y que dices pequeña, vamos o ¿no?

- Vamos, pero regresamos temprano, no quiero que Ryoga se moleste

- Entonces se ah dicho, las hermanas Tendo se irán a una disco luego de la fiesta

- Te veo entusiasmada Nabiki

- Claro que si Akane, imagínate a todos esos chicos musculosos en paños menores, o me vas a decir que no te gustaría ver a Ranma ¿bailar?

- Córtala Nabiki quieres, Ranma no me interesa

- Si tú lo dices.

La fiesta estuvo muy buena, luego los novios se fueron a cambiar de ropa y se retiraron algunos a sus casas y los mas cercanos a la disco, al llegar estaba lleno de mujeres, era un viernes femenino, el matrimonio por ser exclusivos lograron que sus invitados se dirigieran al VIP, mientras algunos chicos se fueron a preparar para entrar en escena, entre esos Ranma y Mousse. Shampoo junto a sus primas y amigos estaban en una mesa bebiendo mientras un joven se paraba en la pasarela y comenzaba a presentar a los strippers.

- Buenas noches señoras y señoritas, tengo el agrado de dar inicio a este gran show, primero que nada les presentare a uno de los mejores strippers del país - En ese momento Shampoo se acerco a sus primas y les contó que se trataba de Mousse – Así que mujeres, pónganse de pie para darle la bienvenida al Cisne Blanco.

Todas las chicas presentes se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, en ese momento apareció Mousse vestido de bombero y la música dio inicio

- Shampoo, ¿por qué no miras como baila Mousse? – pregunto Akane

- No me gusta, soy muy celosa

- Pero ¿cómo?, deberías estar acostumbrada

- Lo sé, compartimos el mismo oficio, pero no me controlo, la última vez le pegue a una mocosa que lo toco, así que desde ese día prefiero no mirarlo

- Ahhh…

El baile finalizo con un Mousse vestido tan solo con una especie de colaless para hombre y el animador subió al escenario nuevamente

- Bueno señoritas, démosle un fuerte aplauso al Cisne Blanco para despedirlo, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado – una multitud de jovencitas comenzó a gritar y aplaudir – Bueno, pero esto no termina aquí, a continuación me toca presentar a otro gran bailarín del gremio, quizás muchas de ustedes lo conocen, mas de alguna abra soñado con tenerlo aunque sea cinco centímetros cerca, en esta ocasión, a petición de él, su baile será dedicado, que según tengo entendido, es para una hermosa señorita que se encuentra entre ustedes y que a pesar de haberla conocido hace poco lo trastorno, démosle una gran bienvenida a nuestro strippers estrella, dejo con ustedes a Cobra. - Shampoo se acerco a Akane

- Creo que este baile es para ti primita, ahora le toca bailar a Ranma

- Pero ¿cómo?

- No lo sé, solo me pidió que te digiera eso

- Huyyy Akane, tu no dejas a ninguno vivo, y cuéntame Shampoo ¿porque le dicen cobra?

- Ahora pongan atención y verán.

De fondo la canción Tu Amor de Luís Fonsi, se ve a Ranma vestido de minero, el chico lentamente sube el rostro y mira al salón VIP para percatarse de que Akane lo mirara, al corroborarlo le sonrió, tomo su casco y lo lanzo a un costado, comenzó a caminar por la pasarela con movimientos lentos y sensuales, no cabía mas euforia en el lugar, la chica de cabello azulado estaba totalmente sonrojada, el joven por su parte seguía con su atrevido baile mientras lentamente bajaba el overol que llevaba puesto, se volteo y camino hacia el centro, nuevamente se giro y quedo frente a todas aquellas mujeres que parecían locas, tomo con sus manos cada costado del resto del overol que a esas alturas estaba en su cintura, de un tirón lo jalo quedando en un exótico slip de leopardo y sus botas, tomo un costado del slip y lo tiro, ahora sí que aquellas chicas no podían gritar más, Ranma estaba desnudo, con su miembro erecto al aire, el baile llegaba a su fin, las mujeres aplaudían eufóricas, el chico tomo su ropa y se retiro ante la despedida del animador.

- ¿Ahora entienden por qué lo llaman cobra?

- Me quedo más que claro, y ¿Akane?, ¿te gusto el baile dedicado?

- Emma…

- Creo que quedo atónita – las chicas comenzaron a reír y Akane se puso aun mas roja – ¿y ahora qué?

- Ahhh… Nabiki, los chicos vienen para acá, aun faltan cinco strippers, así que tan solo disfruta.

Mientras seguía el show, Nabiki y Kasumi observaban al resto de los bailarines, Shampoo conversaba animosamente con Mousse que ya estaba a su lado y Ranma intentaba establecer una conversación amena con Akane

- ¿Te gusto el baile?, supongo que sabes que era para ti

- Si lo sé, no le veo la gracia ¿sabes?, yo ya te dije que tengo novio, estoy bien con Ryoga y no me interesa nada contigo

- Pero Akane, no lo hice para molestarte, al contrario, rara vez dedico un baile a alguien, me ofende el que pienses algo más, soy sincero, nada más

- No me importa tu sinceridad ¿Cobra?

- Jajajajajaja, no puedo creer que seas tan inmadura ¿sabes?, millones de mujeres estarían orgullosas de estar en tu lugar ¿y tú me respondes así?, ah verdad, tienes 16, aun te falta mucho por vivir niñita

- Mira galán pornográfico, me importa un rábano lo que pienses de mí, yo no te pedí nada, así que ahora no te quejes, que esperabas, ¿que corriera a tus brazos al ver tus "atributos físicos"? y si te molesta tanto que sea una niñita, vete, nadie te pide que estés acá

- Gracias por lo de galán, pornográfico no y si estoy aquí o allá es cosa mía

- Haz lo que quieras – la chica tomo su bolso y se paro

- ¿Dónde vas Akane? – pregunto Nabiki

- A comprar un trago, ¿quieres algo?

- No, gracias, aún me queda

- Ahora vuelvo – la chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras Ranma la seguía con la mirada, al notar que la chica demoraba más de lo debido el chico se paro y la siguió, al llegar a la barra la vio sentada con un trago en frente y un cigarro en la mano, sigilosamente se acerco y le susurro

- Pensé que te habías ido – la chica se volteo para quedar frente a él y le sonrió

- No pasa nada, estoy cómoda aquí

- ¿Así que fumas?

- Si, hace tres años

- ¿No crees que eres muy niña para eso?

- ¿Eres mi papá?

- No, solo me preocupo por ti, disculpa

- Ranma, creo que comenzamos mal, es inconsciente el que te hable mal, apenas nos conocemos y no tengo porque tratarte como lo hago

- Buen comienzo – el chico se sentó junto a ella – ¿Y qué bebes?

- Una piscola

- Ahhh… - el chico se volteo al barman y pidió un ron – Perdona por la pregunta pero ¿cuántas llevas?

- Tres

- ¿Tres?, ¿no crees que es mucho?, te dejo sola un rato y mírate, bebes como yo

- Jajajajajaja, un trago de vez en cuando no le afecta a nadie

- ¿Y así iras a ver a Ryoga?, creo que así se llama

- Si, se llama Ryoga y no, no lo veré hasta mañana, es un tanto anticuado, le molesta todo lo que hago, no le gusta que salga, que beba, que fume, no sé cómo está conmigo si no le gusta nada de mi

- ¿Que dices?, es cosa de mirarte, para ser una niña aún, eres muy centrada, sincera, tierna, y para que decir lo hermosa que eres

- Gracias, de nuevo discúlpame por las estupideces que te eh dicho

- No te preocupes, quizás si fuera tu, hubiera actuado igual, sabes?, somos muy parecidos, es solo que este trabajo hace que la gente se forme una imagen errónea de mi

- Bueno Cobra… jajajajajaja, suena gracioso sabes, "El Gran Cobra", jajajajajaja, creo que deberíamos subir, mis hermanas deben estar preocupadas por mí, ¿vamos?

- Si señorita, subamos, pero llámame Ranma ¿quieres?

- Bueno Ranma Cobra, subamos

- Contigo no hay caso – los chicos se pusieron de pie y al llegar donde Shampoo, Akane se percato de que sus hermanas ya no estaban

- Hey Shampoo, ¿donde están Kasumi y Nabiki?

- Se fueron

- Pero como ¿y yo?

- No te preocupes, les dije que te quedarías conmigo, no hay problema

- Ahhh, gracias.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando todos se fueron, Shampoo y Mousse en su auto y Ranma se ofreció a llevar a Akane a la casa de los chicos, la chica por su lado, había cambiado en algo la visión que tenia del chico y ya no discutían, al llegar a un semáforo, el joven viro en una esquina y detuvo el auto

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Akane

- Quiero hablar contigo

- Y de ¿Qué? – el chico la tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos y se acerco hasta quedar a un cm. de distancia

- Me gustas Akane y si no me equivoco yo a ti también – y repentinamente la beso, la chica sin saber cómo se lo respondió, luego de unos minutos por falta de aire se separaron, Akane abrió los ojos y se percato de que el chico sonreía, se toco los labios y lo abofeteo

- ¿Qué crees que soy?, pensé que había quedado claro que tengo novio y que tu no me interesas

- Tus labios dijeron lo contrario

- Fue una estupidez creer en ti, eres tal como lo imaginaba, un muchachito engreído que piensa que todas las mujeres quieren estar con él sin pensar en nada mas, eres egocéntrico, déjame decirte Ranma Saotome que estas equivocado, las mujeres no giran en torno a ti y si así fuera me excluyo, no me interesa ni siquiera llegar a tener una amistad contigo – la chica abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo, Ranma al ver eso salió tras ella, cuando la alcanzo la giro y le dijo

- Por favor Akane perdóname, pero por lo menos déjame llevarte a casa de Shampoo

- No me interesa tu perdón y no te preocupes, ya no iré donde Shampoo, me voy a mi casa, invéntale algo, eres maestro en eso ¿no?, tomare un taxi y por favor intenta no aparecerte más en mi camino ¿quieres?

- Pero…

- Pero nada, hasta nunca Ranma – la chica detuvo un taxi y se subió, Ranma no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla, ya era tarde, no se explicaba como en un día esa niñita lo había vuelto loco, había pensado que era una "calentura" más pero se equivoco y lo peor era que quizás no habría vuelta atrás, Akane por su parte ya había llegado a su casa, estaba acostada, a penas cerró los ojos se quedo dormida.

**Continuara…**

_Ya chicas, aquí me encuentro con el segundo capítulo de la historia Les quiero pedir disculpas por no poder actualizar antes, a mi hermana chica se le cayó el notebook y lo tuve que mandar al técnico, me conseguí otro, pero no tenía el office, así que no podía hacer mucho._

_Espero que les guste... y como pueden ver… por fin apareció Ranma! Me encanta!_

_**Sil-bD9, RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft y kary14 **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! **_

_**Me animan mucho a seguir, de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero espero que este capí compense la espera… besitos y nuevamente muchas gracias!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**El fic es sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas de la autora: **Disculpen la tardanza, espero que sea de su agrado =)

**Recomendación: **Como podrán observar, no actualizo hace tiempo, por lo que les recomiendo lean el capítulo anterior para que no se pierdan, eso sería. Ahora a leer!

**Tu Amor**

Ranma ½ (Universo Alterno)

Capítulo III

Había pasado un mes desde el matrimonio y ese día se celebrarían los 17 años de Akane, estaba todo organizado para la gran fiesta, los invitados de a poco iban llegando, la chica por su parte se encontraba en el salón recibiéndolos, se veía como una princesa, a pesar de que la casa de ese entonces era más pequeña, era bastante amplia y lo que más sobraba era espacio, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado en tonos rosas. La música ya había comenzado, algunas parejas estaban bailando amenamente, entre esas Akane y Ryoga, al terminar de bailar el chico pidió que pararan la música.

- Por favor atención, estamos entre amigos y seres queridos, mi pequeña cumple 17 años y se merece un regalo como corresponde, Akane amor, solo espero que te guste – el chico saco de su bolsillo una cajita azul – No es lo que parece, aun somos muy jóvenes – todos comenzaron a reír – es un pequeño presente para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo Akane – abrió la cajita y saco un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón – Te amare por siempre Akane, feliz primer aniversario amor.

- Yo también te amo, gracias – el chico tomo el anillo y se lo puso a la joven, para sellar la romántica escena se besaron y todos comenzaron a aplaudir – Vamos, música, que siga la fiesta que no cumpliré 17 años de nuevo ¿no creen? – y así fue, lo que la chica no se percato era que en la puerta se encontraban Shampoo y Mousse acompañados de un joven que si bien conocía no esperaba ver en su fiesta de cumpleaños. El trío se acercó a la cumpleañera para saludarla.

- Hola prima.

- Shampoo, que sorpresa – Akane lo vio

- Si, disculpa por la tardanza, pero ya sabes, el trabajo es lo primero.

- Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.

- Gracias Mousse.

- ¿Recuerdas a Ranma?

- Si claro, fue tu testigo ¿no?

- Sí.

- Buenas noches Ranma.

- Buenas noches Akane y muchas felicidades.

- Gracias, bueno por favor pasen, sírvanse lo que deseen, están en su casa.

- Hey Akane, así que él es Ryoga ¿no?

- Si prima, él es, Ryoga amor, ven.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Bueno mi amor, ellos son mi prima Shampoo y su esposo Mousse y él es Ranma Saotome, un amigo de ellos.

- Un gusto conocerlos.

- El gusto es de nosotros, pero Ryoga, déjame felicitarte, llegamos justo para presenciar tu regalo, tienes buen gusto primita.

- Ya lo sé.

- Mousse deberías aprender de él.

- Pero Shampoo.

- Hey chicos ¿pasemos?

- Ranma tiene razón, pasen por favor.

La fiesta estaba muy buena, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Akane estaba bailando con Ryoga por otro lado Ranma los observaba de un rincón mientras bebía, dejo el vaso en una mesa y se acercó a la pareja

- Disculpa ¿Me cederías un baile con tu novia?

- Claro, cuídamela.

- Por supuesto – la chica estaba sorprendida ante el acto de Ranma.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Solo bailar con la cumpleañera ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

- Sabes a qué me refiero ¿No te dije que no te quería ver más?

- Si lo dijiste, pero vieras cuan duro de cabeza soy, Akane, estas hermosa.

- ¿Ranma estas bebido?

- ¿Yo?, no, solo fueron unos traguitos no te preocupes, no te echare tu fiesta a perder si eso es lo que piensas.

- Córtala quieres.

- Así que ese es el famoso Ryoga, mira que tienes buen gusto, quizás si fuese mujer te lo quitaría, ups, verdad que es muy niñito para mí y cuéntame ¿Son de la misma sociedad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo sabes muy bien pequeña ¿Es de una familia adinerada al igual que tú?

- Es el hijo del dueño de las petroleras Hibiki.

- Mira que tiene suerte el mocoso.

- Ranma detente quieres.

- ¿Detener qué?, ¿mis celos?, no seas ingenua Akane, está claro que tu jamás te fijarías en un simple strippers como yo.

- ¿No digas eso quieres?, no tiene nada que ver, yo conozco a Ryoga de mucho antes, su padre aun no tenía nada cuando nos conocimos.

- Mira tú, pues te felicito, es un muy buen partido.

- Si viniste a fastidiarme lo estás consiguiendo.

- Solo vine a verte, ¿sabías que me encanta tu sonrisa?, lamento que no te haga salir ninguna.

- Bueno joven Ranma, el baile se acabó, si me permites.

- Akane espera, yo también te traje un regalo, es pequeño comparado con el de tu novio, pero espero te guste – el chico saco un pequeño saquito y se lo entregó a la chica – Ábrelo cuando estés sola, de verdad es con cariño – la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo tomo entre sus manos y se retiró.

La hora había avanzado muy rápido, algunos invitados ya se habían ido, solo quedaban los precisos entre ellos Ranma. Por otro lado la cumpleañera junto a su novio se encontraban en una esquina discutiendo

- ¿Qué dices Ryoga?

- Lo que escuchaste, pídele a tu amiguito que se vaya o la haré yo.

- Pero ¿cómo?, no te entiendo.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Nabiki ya me contó, ¿así que te dedico su bailecito?

- ¿Perdón?

- Voy a suponer que no pasó nada entre ustedes.

- Me ofendes Ryoga, ¿sabes?, pensé que me tenías más confianza, pero veo que no, se supone que me conoces, nunca creí que fueras tú el que me echara a perder la noche, con tu permiso – la chica se retiró dejando a un Ryoga muy enfadado.

- Ranma necesito hablar contigo – era Akane

- ¿Qué sucede princesa?

- De verdad, no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas.

- ¿Y por qué?, ¿qué hice?, ¿te molesta mi presencia? – la chica callo, el joven miro por encima de su hombro y se fijó en Ryoga que los observaba con cara de pocos amigos – Ya lo entiendo, ¿es tu novio verdad?

- Si, Nabiki le contó lo del baile dedicado, cree que tuvimos algo, se puso celoso.

- Ah, ya veo ¿y tú se lo negaste verdad?

- Ranma…

- Te entiendo Akane, veo que lo único que te traigo son problemas.

- No es eso, pero…

- No te preocupes princesa, te entiendo, te juro que no te molestare más, bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, fue un gusto el volver a verte pequeña, cuídate mucho y se muy feliz ¿quieres?, bueno, aunque no sea conmigo…

- Tú no cambias ¿no?

- Creo que ya me conoces algo, pero me queda el consuelo, de que estoy seguro de que beso mejor que él.

- Ranma…

- Hasta nunca – el chico se acercó y la beso en los labios disimuladamente, nadie se dio cuenta y se marchó.

- Hasta nunca – alcanzo a pronunciar Akane antes de que Ranma se fuera.

La fiesta había terminado, todos se habían ido incluyendo a Ryoga, Akane por su parte se encontraba acostada en su cama hasta que recordó el saquito que le había entregado Ranma, lo saco de su velador y lo abrió, era una cadenita de plata con un dije color azul, junto a él estaba una pequeña nota.

_Princesa, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, nos hemos visto con suerte y si estás leyendo esto dos veces, reconozco que no me porte muy bien contigo la otra vez, pero soy así y creo que nunca cambiaré, la vida me enseño, no es por echarle la culpa, pero es lo que hay, el regalo lo compre pensando en ti, el azul es el color de mis ojos, es para que cuando lo veas recuerdes todas las veces que cruzamos nuestras miradas y en una de esas tal vez en ese momento estés pensando en mí, feliz cumpleaños Akane._

La chica tomo el dije entre sus manos y se lo puso, tenía que reconocer que era hermoso y un muy lindo gesto, guardo el saquito junto a la nota y se quedó dormida.

**Volviendo a la realidad**

_A ver Akane, por donde comenzaras, volviste a ver a Ranma y tienes dos meses de embarazo, ¿que haré?, si se supone que iba entrar a estudiar, bueno niña, por ahora iré donde Ryoga para darle la noticia, seré madre, si tan solo la mía estuviera aquí…_

Ya estaba decidido, Akane iría a ver a Ryoga para contarle, era muy importante la noticia que le tenía que dar, pero por otro lado presentía que algo no estaba bien, aun así tomo su bolso y salió. Al llegar a la casa de su novio, noto que habían dos autos estacionados a fuera y uno de ellos era el del chico, paso por el jardín y cuando iba a tocar el timbre escucho unas risas que venían de la parte trasera.

Esa es la risa de Ryoga, ¿pero la otra?, ¿es de una mujer? – la chica no toco, solo camino rodeando la casa y se encontró con una escena que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, se encontraban Ryoga y supuestamente la mejor amiga del chico, Ukyo, besándose en la piscina.

- Así que mucho trabajo ¿no? – Akane se había acercado a la pareja

- Akane, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Venia a ver a mi novio, quería darle una sorpresa, pero creo que la sorprendida fui yo, ¿y tú? Ukyo, si tanto lo querías era cosa de que me lo digieras ¿sabes?, incluso te lo hubiera regalado.

- Amor no es lo que parece.

- Amor nada, se acabó Ryoga, no me interesa saber nada más de ti, esto nunca te lo perdonare.

- Pero Akane, no puedes echar dos años y medio de noviazgo a la basura.

- Púes mira como la hago… ahhhh y lo más importante, no me busques ni llames, no me interesa nada de ti ¿entendiste?, hasta nunca – y la chica se marchó dejando a un Ryoga culpablemente aliviado.

Akane salió corriendo de aquella casa, se paró en una esquina y tomo su celular

- Contesta quieres…

- ¿Alo?

- ¿Ayeka?

- Si, ¿con quién hablo?

- Soy yo, Akane

- ¡Akane! Que gusto, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, pero te tengo una propuesta.

- Vamos cuéntame…

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la noche?

- Estábamos viendo con Azuka donde podríamos ir ¿por qué?

- Yo sé donde podemos ir, conozco un lugar muy bueno, pero no sé si les gustara la idea.

- ¿Y dónde?

- Conozco una disco, pero hoy hacen show para mujeres y luego la música, ¿van?

- Claro que vamos.

- Entonces se ha dicho.

- Disculpa Akane, pero ¿y Ryoga?

- Terminamos.

- ¿Cómo?

- En la disco les cuento, son las 20:00, a las 22:00 las paso a buscar a tu casa ¿ok?

- Listo.

- De ahí nos vemos.

- Hasta más tarde – y se terminó la conversación.

Akane estaba lista, les había dicho a sus hermanas que saldría con sus amigas a una disco, que necesitaba distraerse y volvería en la madrugada o si no se quedaba en la casa de Ayeka, había decidido no contarles nada aún de su embarazo, se sentía mal por lo de Ryoga y quería olvidarlo, aunque el encuentro con Ranma de cierta forma la había emocionado, se sentía rara pensando en él, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella tendría un bebe y nada sería como antes, faltaba media hora para recoger a sus amigas así que se sentó en su cama y sacó de su velador el saquito donde se encontraba el dije que le regalo Ranma, luego del incidente de su cumpleaños, prefirió no llevarlo puesto hasta que las cosas se calmaran con Ryoga, pero ahora era diferente, ante el engaño del chico todo el amor que creyó sentir por él se había esfumado, lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo puso, la chica llevaba un jeans a la cadera, una sudadera negra y unas botas del mismo color, se miró en el espejo y tomo las llaves de su auto, aunque no le gustaba manejar ella se había ofrecido a recoger a sus amigas así que no tenía otra opción.

En el camino hacia la casa de Ayeka, la chica comenzó a pensar en Ranma, quizás lo vería, mentía, lo quería ver, por eso había invitado a las chicas a esa disco, tenía entendido según Shampoo que hoy harían un show los chicos así que era obvio que lo tendría frente a frente.

Las chicas ya estaban en la disco, Akane ya les había contado lo de Ryoga, pero omitió lo del bebe, ahora solo disfrutaban de la noche, a pesar de estar embarazada, tenía ganas de beber, ya llevaba tres piscolas en el cuerpo e iba por la cuarta, de repente apareció el animador y comenzó a presentar a los chicos, el primero en salir fue Mousse, luego bailaron tres chicos más, la joven había perdido las esperanzas de ver a Ranma hasta que el animador apareció nuevamente.

- Bueno señoritas, dejo con ustedes en este escenario a un gran bailarín, muchas de ustedes lo deben conocer, démosle la bienvenida a Cobra – y lo vio, estaba vestido tal cual lo vio la primera vez, la misma canción de fondo, todo exactamente igual, la única diferencia era que esta vez no le había dedicado su baile. Ranma estaba por terminar su show cuando la vio, cruzaron miradas y el joven le sonrió, ella le respondió dándole la sonrisa más hermosa que alguien pudiese regalar.

El chico por fin había finalizado su baile, las jóvenes por su parte se encontraban en la pista de baile, de repente una fuerte mano toco el hombro de Akane, ella ya sabía de quien se trataba, se volteo y el joven le hablo.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?

- Pensé que te gustaría verme – en su tono de vos se podía notar que la chica estaba un poco bebida – Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, déjame presentarte a unas amigas, Azuka, Ayeka, él es Ranma Cobra Saotome, cobrita, ellas son mis mejores amigas.

- Un gusto chicas.

- El gusto es de nosotras – respondió Azuka.

- Bueno chicas ¿nos disculpan un momento?, necesito hablar con Akane, pero por favor vayan al VIP si desean, díganle al guardia que son mis amigas, pero omitan la parte de cobra ¿si?, es un poco vergonzoso, si desean beber algo, lo mismo al barman, yo de todas maneras hablare con ellos por cualquier cosa.

- Si claro, vayan y muchas gracias Ranma – y las chicas se fueron al VIP, Ranma por su parte le hizo una seña al guardia y las jóvenes subieron sin ningún problema.

- Bueno jovencita tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Y de ¿qué? – El chico tomo a Akane por el brazo y se la llevo a su camarín personal – ¿Ranma que pasa?

- Como que, ¿qué pasa Akane?, estas bebida.

- Pero si fueron unas pocas piscolas.

- Si, como no, ¿que no te acuerdas de tu bebe?

- Si lo recuerdo y si me trajiste hasta aquí para retarme o algo por el estilo, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, yo me vine a divertir y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá, así que con tu permiso, me retiro – la chica se iba cuando Ranma la tomo por el brazo y la giro.

- No me vengas con estupideces quieres Akane, estas embarazada, no puedes beber ni fumar, eso es malo para él bebe.

- Él bebe, él bebe, bla bla bla, solo importa él bebe y a mí que me parta un rayo ¿no?

- No es eso pequeña, es por tu bien, además.

- Además nada, ¿te quieres reír? – A la chica se le comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas – Ryoga me engaña con su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué cosa? – en ese momento el joven la tomo de la mano y la sentó en un sillón, luego el hizo lo mismo quedando frente a ella – ¿cómo sabes eso?

- Hoy fui a su casa para contarle lo de nuestro hijo y los vi.

- ¿Y qué hizo?

- Lo típico, me pidió perdón, que como iba a echar dos años y medio a la basura y todo eso.

- Y tú ¿qué hiciste?

- Lo mande a la mierda.

- ¿Y le contaste lo de tu embarazo?

- No y no lo pienso hacer tampoco, no me interesa que mi hijo tenga un padre por compasión, para eso tengo a mi familia y lo criare sola.

- Akane se lo debes decir, él te va a buscar y tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta.

- No me interesa, le inventare algo, que se yo, por lo pronto estoy segura de que no me buscara, se lo deje bien claro, esa relación llego a su fin y sería – la chica rompió en llanto

- No llores pequeña, no me gusta verte así, además te ves mejor sonriendo ¿sabes? – el chico la puso de pie junto a él y la abrazo – Princesa sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que desees ¿sí?

- Gracias Ranma, ¿sabes?, hoy cuando iba a buscar a mis amigas me preguntaba porque no te había conocido antes y ahora ya nada puede cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Viniste en auto?

- Si, lo deje en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

- Estas consiente ¿de qué así no podrás manejar?

- Si puedo.

- Akane no seas terca ¿quieres?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que lo deje acá y tome un taxi con las chicas?

- No es mala idea, pero haremos algo mejor.

- Que gran idea se te ocurrió gran Ranma Cobra Saotome.

- No me llames así ¿bueno?

- Bueno cobrita.

- Akane, así menos.

- Ok Ranma.

- A lo que veníamos, ¿hasta qué hora se supone que pediste permiso?

- Dije que llegaría tarde o si no me iría a la casa de Ayeka.

- Ok, cuando se quieran ir me avisas, yo las iré a dejar.

- ¿Y mi auto?

- Yo puedo dejar el mío aquí, así que las llevare en el tuyo y luego…

- ¿Y luego qué?

- Y si no te molesta te quedaras en mi casa.

- Bueno

- ¿Bueno?

- Que si hombre, acepto tu idea, además, me siento mal, las chicas no saben lo de mi embarazo aún y se darían cuenta.

- Ok, entonces así quedamos, ahora vamos con tus amigas, te deben echar de menos – el chico la tomo de la mano y se fueron al VIP, al llegar se sentaron junto a las chicas y comenzaron a hablar – Y cuéntenme ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

- Bueno, Akane me llamo por la tarde y me dijo la gran idea, aceptamos y aquí estamos ahora – respondió Ayeka.

- ¿Y les gusto el show?

- Claro, déjame decirte que bailas muy bien y a todo esto ¿ustedes de donde se conocen?

- Nos conocimos en el matrimonio de Shampoo y Mousse, el Cisne Blanco, jajajajajajajaja, Ranma es un gran amigo de ellos, a todo esto y ¿Shampoo?, pensé que la encontraría aquí

- ¿Que no sabes?, esa niñita tendrá un bebe, ayer fue al médico y se lo confirmo, así que seré tío.

- ¿De verdad?, me alegro mucho, serán unos padres magníficos – el chico noto la tristeza en sus palabras y por debajo de la mesa le tomo la mano para expresarle su cariño – Bueno chicas si no les molesta, creo que es un poco tarde – ya eran cerca de las cinco – Y como pueden notar yo no puedo manejar en este estado así que Ranma nos ira a dejar

- ¿Y tú auto?

- Iremos en él, luego Ranma se va en taxi – la chica lo miro y le sonrió

- Entonces vamos.

Ya habían ido a dejar a las amigas de Akane, ahora iban a la casa de Ranma.

- Y cuéntame Ranma, ¿este baile también fue dedicado?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que a ¿cuál de todas tus admiradoras le dedicaste el baile de hoy?

- A ninguna.

- No te creo.

- Como quieras, pero si no te diste cuenta, Seiya no dijo nada de alguna dedicación especial cuando aparecí yo.

- Tienes razón.

- Bueno señorita, llegamos a mi humilde hogar, podrás notar que es mucho más pequeño que tu gran mansión así que espero no se sienta incomoda.

- Tonto.

- Lo sé – los chicos bajaron del auto y entraron en la casa, era muy acogedora, se notaba que era de hombre por los muebles y todo eso, le faltaba el toque femenino.

- Para ser tuya es bonita ¿sabes?

- Tan simpática que me saliste. – en ese momento la chica se tocó el vientre - ¿qué sucede?, ¿te duele algo?

- No sé, pero me dio una puntada aquí – y se apuntó un costado.

- Ves, eso te pasa por beber tanto y en tu estado es peor.

- No me lo recuerdes quieres, que me comienza a doler la cabeza.

- Bueno, lo primero que haremos será que bebas leche y mucha.

- Que asco, no me gusta.

- Te aguantas, es para que pase el efecto del alcohol niñita, así que te la bebes sin reclamos.

- Bueno – el chico saco un vaso grande de leche y se lo dio – gracias Ranma.

- De nada, ahora a beber se ha dicho y toda ¿ok?

- Ok – la chica se bebió dos vasos más – nada más, o si no me explotara el vientre, a todo esto me dio sueño, ¿dónde puedo dormir?

- En mi cama.

- Contigo supongo.

- Muy graciosa, yo dormiré aquí en el sillón.

- De eso nada, no quiero dormir sola, por favor, si no te comeré.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

- Me dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera.

- Pero no te sobrepases.

- Eso lo debería decir yo ¿no crees?

- Ok pequeña, lo haremos así, dormiremos en la misma cama, pero cuando despiertes y me veas a tu lado no quiero que me golpees, quizás solo me lo pides por efecto del alcohol.

- Créeme Ranma, de verdad no quiero dormir sola, me siento mal, además no sé porque pero contigo me siento segura, de verdad, te juro que no te golpeare.

- Bueno vamos, es por aquí – el chico la guío a su habitación y sacó de su armario una camisa para que la chica se la pusiera – Listo pequeña, ve al baño a cambiarte de ropa

- De verdad muchas gracias Ranma.

- No te preocupes Akane, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

- Voy y vuelvo – la chica se dirigió al baño y se cambió, al salir Ranma ya estaba durmiendo, según se podía observar y se acercó a la cama – Ranma córrete un poco, me quiero acostar.

- Mmm… - y así se fueron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara…**

Bueno chicas, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les guste y la espera no allá sido en vano. Ya tengo listo el cuarto, así que si nada sale mal, lo estaré subiendo la próxima semana.

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Kary14:** Como puedes ver, si, terminaron =) apareció Ranma que era lo más importante, y ya ves como reacciono Akane con lo de su embarazo, comienza a entrelazar todo y te darás cuenta para donde va todo ;) Besos!

**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft:** Ya señorita, más vale tarde que nunca, por fin actualice! Y mi querido Ranma ya hizo su aparición, espero que te guste ;) Saludos y cariños!.

**Sil-bD9:** Bueno, gracias por tu reviews, Shampoo si apareció, lo siento, pero no como crees, puedes ver que acá es buena, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, suerte en todo. Besos!

**Ranmaxakanelove:** Espero que su curiosidad se encuentre satisfecha de algún modo ;) gracias. Besos!

**Tsukire:** Por fin subí el capítulo! Espero que te guste, a mí me encanta esta faceta de Ranma, es como el sueño de cualquier mujer, un chico guapo, tierno, simpático y que te baile solo a ti =) Besos y cuídate!

**Akane Maxwell:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando ;) Cuídate mucho y besos!

_**Sus reviews me dan ganas de seguir =)**_

Espero que todas se encuentren de lo mejor, cuídense mucho y ya saben…

Sus comentarios son mi sueldo.

Besos

Clown1986.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**El fic es sin fines de lucro.**

_**Notas de la autora: Capitulo de LARGA DURACIÓN! *-*!**_

**Tu Amor**

Ranma ½ (Universo Alterno)

**Capítulo IV**

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Akane, se giró hacia el chico y se quedó observándolo, realmente era buen mozo, no lo podía negar, de que Ranma le atraía, lo hacía, ¿A qué punto?, eso aún no lo sabía, el joven también se giró y quedaron frente a frente, lentamente abrió sus ojos y la vio.

- Ranma!

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña, te duele algo? – El chico consulto.

- Nop, que gusto me da verte. – Dijo Akane.

- ¿Eso es todo, ni un buenos días? – Señalo Ranma con carita de gato con botas (Shrek)

- Lo siento, buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – A medida que hablaban se fueron sentando en la cama.

- Muy bien ¿Y tú? – Pregunto Ranma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- No tan bien como tú. – Le respondió "ronroneando" Akane.

- ¿Qué te sucede, te siente mal o algo así?

- Me duele la cabeza – Señalo Akane mientras hacia un puchero.

- Eso pasa normalmente después que bebes demasiado.

- No me lo recuerdes ¿Quieres?

- Bueno princesa, ahora dime, ¿quieres desayunar?

- ¡Claro! Quiero comer papas fritas y helado de lúcuma con salsa de chocolate – Respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos en la cama.

- ¿Antojos?

- No sé, puede ser, no es complicado ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, creo tener papas pre fritas, no se cocinar muy bien, así que siempre compro cosas que vengan casi listas y por lo del helado no hay problema, iré a comprarlo y listo. –Señalo Ranma mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, espérame unos minutos, me cambio y voy, solo deja de saltar en la cama, no quiero que te caigas.

- Bueno.

- Mientras llama a tus hermanas, diles que ya te fuiste de la casa de Ayeka y que pasaras a tomar desayuno a cualquier parte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque deben estar preocupadas por la hora, son las 10:00 y si les dices que te quedaste conmigo no creo que les suene bien si aún no saben lo de Ryoga.

- Tienes razón – El chico se dirigió al closet, tomo algo de ropa y se metió al baño. Por su lado la chica también se levantó, comenzó a ordenar la cama, cuando Ranma salió estaba todo listo.

- Bueno pequeña, no me demoro, en el baño te deje toallas limpias, voy y vuelvo – Se acercó a la joven y le beso la frente.

- Muchas gracias por todo. – Señalo Akane mientras un leve sonrojo le cubría el rostro.

- No hay de qué. – Y así Ranma salió.

Al entra al baño, Akane se miró en el espejo, su rostro parecía cansado, comenzó a tocarse la frente y una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios. Luego se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, al estar lista tomo su celular.

- ¿Alo, nana? – Y se sentó en la cama

- Niña Akane, me tenía preocupada.

- No hay ningún problema nana, al contrario, estoy muy bien.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Están mis hermanas por ahí?

- Están tomando desayuno en el comedor.

- Ahhh, diles que llame para avisar que pasaría a tomar desayuno y me voy a casa.

- Pequeña Akane ¿Dónde está?

- Nana, tengo una noticia que darles a todos, pero tú serás la primera en saber, eso sí, no le puedes contar a nadie.

- ¿Qué paso niña Akane?

- Ayer me desmaye en la calle, un amigo por suerte me encontró y me llevo al hospital, hay me hicieron unos exámenes.

- ¿Y tiene algo muy grave?

- No, pero nuestras sospechas son ciertas nana, estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses.

- Felicitaciones niña, ¿y ya le contó al joven Ryoga?

- No, él no sabe, y no quiero saber nada de él tampoco.

- ¿Que sucede niña?

- Ayer fui a su casa para contarle y lo encontré con Ukyo en la piscina besándose.

- Lo siento mi pequeña, ¿Y usted está bien?

- Claro, no sé por qué, pero de alguna manera me saque un peso de encima, ¿Sabes nana?, creo que nunca estuve realmente enamorada de Ryoga, era más costumbre que amor.

- ¿Y qué hará ahora?

- Esperar a que nazca mí bebe para cuidarlo y amarlo.

- ¿Y el joven Ryoga?

- No sé, que se pudra si quiere, no le guardo rencor, pero tengo herido el orgullo y eso es malo.

- Niña, tengo algo que decirle.

- ¿Que paso nana?

- Anoche estaban sus hermanas cenando con el joven Kuno y les contó algo con respecto al joven Ryoga.

- ¿Que hay con Ryoga?

- El joven Kuno dijo, que había tenido un problema por la tarde y además le había llegado la carta de una universidad en el extranjero, parte pasado mañana.

- ¿Que se va pasado mañana?

- Si niña.

- Mejor así, de verdad, bueno nana, te dejo, ya sabes lo que le tienes que decir a mis hermanas ¿ya?

- Si niña, cualquier cosa me llama, no se preocupe.

- Gracias nana, hasta más tarde. – Y la chica colgó, a esas alturas Ranma ya había llegado y se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Que paso con Ryoga?

- ¿Ya llegaste?

- No, soy parte de tu imaginación. – Y el chico se fue acercando.

- ¿En serio?, te ves demasiado real, ojala imaginara cosas así más seguido.

- Ojala que lo que dices sea cierto porque gustoso me aparezco más seguido. – Estaban a milímetros.

- Tu sueño se hará realidad jajajajajajaja. – Akane se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios, le termino besando la mejilla.

- Muy graciosa.

- Ryoga se va pasado mañana al extranjero.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Nada, que se vaya, yo estaré muy bien aquí sin él.

- ¿Y de verdad no le dirás lo del bebe?

- Ranma, ya tome una decisión, y no se lo diré nunca, quizás cuando vuelva a mi hijo ya le tenga un padre.

- ¿Estás pasando el dato?

- No, es una suposición.

- Ahhh, en fin, venía a decirte que tu desayuno está listo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, vamos que se te enfriara.

- Vamos.

El desayuno ya había terminado, los chicos se encontraban limpiando. Cuando estuvo todo listo la Akane hablo.

- Ya cobrita, me voy.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si, ya es tarde.

- Entonces te tengo que pedir un favor.

- Dime.

- ¿Me podrías pasar a dejar a la disco para recoger mi auto?

- Claro, vamos.

- Gracias.

- Las gracias te las tendría que dar a yo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, has sido muy amable conmigo, de verdad, muchas gracias.

- No te preocupes, ya te lo dije anoche, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

- Bueno, ten en cuenta que te tomare la palabra más de lo que imaginas.

- Solo llámame y estaré ahí – Y así los chicos pasaron a la disco y Ranma recogió su auto – Bueno pequeña hasta aquí estaremos juntos, fue un gusto compartir contigo y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas – A esas alturas ya se habían dado sus respectivos números.

- Lo sé, quería hacerte una invitación.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Pasado mañana por la noche trabajas?

- ¿Qué día es?

- Tonto, es domingo.

- No, no trabajo, ¿por qué?

- Mejor así, quiero que vayas a cenar a mi casa junto a Shampoo y Mousse, lo que pasa es que regresa mi papá de un viaje de negocios y les daré la noticia del bebe.

- No creo que sea prudente.

- Vamos, acepta por favor, así aprovecho de presentarte ¿ya?

- Bueno, ¿a qué hora quieres que estemos haya?

- A las 22:00.

- Entonces hay estaremos.

- Ok, nos vemos, cuídate ¿ya?

- Tú también cuídate mucho, ya sabes, sin beber, sin fumar y cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas.

- Bueno – se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla y ambos subieron a sus respectivos autos tomando caminos diferentes. Luego de unos 20 minutos Akane ya había llegado a su casa, sus hermanas no estaban y su nana había salido a comprar, tomo su celular y marco el número de Ranma, sonó dos veces y el chico contesto.

- Me leíste la mente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaba a punto de llamarte.

- Ahhh.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, quería saber si habías llegado a tu casa.

- Sí, acabo de entrar ¿y tú?

- Sí, hace un rato.

- ¿Que pasa Akane?

- Nada ¿Por qué?

- Te noto rara.

- No, de verdad, no pasa nada.

- ¿En serio?, ¿te sientes mal o algo por el estilo?

- No, un poco cansada, nada más, tengo sueño.

- Es normal pequeña, entonces ve a dormir, te hará bien.

- Bueno, ya sabes, el domingo a las diez en mi casa.

- Lo tengo presente.

- Eso me gusta, cuídate mucho.

- Tú también, más tarde te llamare ¿sí?

- Esperare tu llamada.

- Bueno princesa, ve a descansar, no hagas fuerzas ni nada por el estilo.

- Lo sé.

- Te mando un beso.

- Y yo a ti.

- Hasta más tarde.

- Hasta más tarde – y la comunicación se cortó.

Akane se sentó en su cama y tomo el dije, la chica comenzó a pensar…

_Todo ha sido muy rápido, pero siempre me ocurre lo mismo cuando se trata de Ranma, desde que lo conocí fue así, la primera vez que lo vi sentí muchas cosas, es muy guapo, aunque pensé que era un mujeriego y no me equivoque, tengo que reconocer que ha cambiado, está mucho más maduro, es más atento, lo quiero, no sé en que comento sucedió, pero me siento tan a gusto con él. Vamos Akane deja de pensar tonterías, esperas un hijo de otro, no puedes hacer nada más que aspirar a su amistad, por muy buenas intenciones que tenga él, no lo puedes amarrar a ti. _

La chica se acostó y se quedó dormida, por su parte Ranma estaba en las mismas.

_La quiero, de eso estoy seguro, esa pequeña me pone de cabeza, desde la primera vez que la vi lo supe, la anhelo para mí, pero no puedo aspirar más que a su amistad, si tan solo me diera una oportunidad._

Ranma se sentó en un sillón y lentamente se quedó dormido. La tarde llego como si nada, eran cerca de las 20:00 cuando sonó el celular de Akane, lo tomo y contesto.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tu pequeña?, ¿se te paso el sueño?

- ¡Sí!, dormí muy bien.

- Me alegro, ¿Y qué haces?

- Esperaba a que me llamaras.

- ¿De verdad?

- No, le pedí a mi nana que me trajera la cena a mi habitación y ahora estaba comiendo

- ¿Y qué nuevo antojo te dio?

- Nada, estoy comiendo lo mismo que mis hermanas.

- No te creo.

- En serio, pero me están dando nauseas de nuevo.

- Qué mala mi niña, pero según tengo entendido solo son hasta el tercer, cuarto mes.

- Menos mal.

- ¿Y ya hablaste con tus hermanas?

- Si pero no.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Les conté que había terminado con Ryoga y que tenía una noticia que comunicarles.

- ¿No te dijeron nada?

- No, e incluso les conté quienes estarían presentes en la cena y nada.

- ¿Les contaste que estaría yo?

- Sí, fue raro, estaban felices.

- Me alegro, de verdad, no me gustaría que me agarrarán mala.

- A mí tampoco, Ranma, sé que no es bueno que te lo diga por teléfono, pero tengo que pedirte algo, sé que quizás pienses que estoy loca o algo por el estilo, pero creo que entre tú y yo siempre todo ha sido muy rápido, como nos conocimos, como se formó nuestra amistad, todo, es por eso que quiero presentarte a mi familia como se debe.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

- Primero que todo, no es que te esté utilizando ni nada por el estilo, segundo, de verdad, yo sé que puedo contar contigo en todo lo que necesite, tercero no es una obligación pero creo que hasta ahora eres el único que se lo merece por cómo has sido conmigo y la mejor de todas, a pesar de que nos conocemos poco, te quiero y mucho y creo que eres el más indicado para lo que te pediré y si no quieres lo entenderé.

- Vamos princesa, dime.

- Los precisos sabrán que Ryoga es el padre de mi hijo, Ayeka y Azuka, mi familia, Shampoo y Mousse, estuve pensándolo mucho y bueno, para los demás ¿Aceptarías ser el padre de mi bebe?

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

- Sí, sé que no debería, pero eres el único en el que puedo confiar, no me preguntes porque, solo lo sé, ahora solo depende de ti.

- ¿Akane, estas muy ocupada ahora?

- No, ya termine de comer, ¿Por qué?

- En 10 minutos a fuera de tú casa.

- Pero…

- Pero nada.

- Bueno, en diez minutos – los chicos cortaron, los 10 min. Habían pasado y Akane estaba a fuera esperando a Ranma, de un seg. A otro se vio el auto del chico llegar, se bajó y se acerco.

- Akane acepto – la tomo por las mejillas con ambas manos y la beso, la chica correspondió y luego de unos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos el beso finalizo, tomaron aire y el chico hablo - lo siento.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada, no me arrepiento, fue un impulso, lo siento, somos amigos ¿no?, para eso estoy y encantado seré el padre de tu hijo.

- Solo amigos, bueno, de verdad muchas gracias.

- Akane yo estoy e…

- ¿Tú qué?

- Nada, yo te quiero mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte.

- Si te quieres arrepentir ahora puedes.

- Créeme, no quiero.

- De verdad, mil gracias – y lo abrazó.

- No te preocupes, bueno me voy, cuídate y nos vemos.

- Bueno, Ranma… - el chico se iba y repentinamente se giro.

- ¿Que paso?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también pequeña, ¿Akane?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo? – apunto a su vientre.

- Claro, es tu hijo ¿no? – el chico se acercó a su vientre sonriendo y puso su oído para sentir al bebe.

- ¿Patea algo?

- No aún no, es muy pequeño.

- Ah, verdad.

- Por ahora es muy tranquilo.

- Me alegro, bueno pequeña, que descanses, cualquier cosa me llamas ok?, cuídate y pórtate bien, obviamente a mi hijo también.

- ¿Y si es niña?

- No sé, ya pensaremos en eso.

- Bueno, pero supongo que me llamaras mañana temprano ¿no?

- Obvio, mañana te llamo, recuerda que te quiero, por ahora solo descansa, y ya sabes nada de alcohol y cigarros.

- Ranma…

- ¿Que sucede?

- Fume.

- pero ¿cómo?, si te dije que no podías.

- Es que estaba nerviosa.

- No me vengas con eso ¿quieres?, ya sabes que no lo puedes hacer, y no te quiero escuchar que lo hayas hecho de nuevo.

- Bueno papá.

- Akane, no es gracioso, si queremos que él o ella nazca bien no lo hagas, yo quiero un hijo sano.

- Lo sé, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – el chico se acercó y la tomo nuevamente por las mejillas dándole un beso en la frente.

- Ranma, muchas gracias.

- No hay de que princesa, recuerda que te quiero.

- Yo también, pórtate bien hoy en la disco.

- Obvio

- No sé porque esa respuesta no me convence.

- Hay… hablo en serio.

- Si te creo.

- Bueno pequeña, cuídate.

- Tú también - y así el chico se fue.

La noche fue como todas, algunos malestares de Akane pero nada fuera de lo normal, Ranma por su parte la había llamado ya y todo estaba bien. El domingo había llegado, la cena y todo paso como la chica lo esperaba, todos felices y de acuerdo con que Ranma fuera en apariencia el padre de su bebe. Ya habían pasado cinco meses, de Ryoga no supo más, por otro lado, los chicos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, iban de compras juntos, ya tenían varias cosas para él bebe e incluso los nombres, si era niña se llamaría Yukino y si era niño Hideki, la familia de la joven estaba más feliz que nunca, en dos meses nacería él bebe, por la mañana Ranma desayunaba con Akane, de vez en cuando salían por las tardes y en la noche el chico bailaba como siempre, aún no sabían si sería hombre o mujer, querían que fuese una sorpresa, ese día los chicos habían quedado en ir de compras, aún les faltaban algunas cosas.

- Buenas tardes nana.

- Buenas tardes joven Ranma.

- ¿Como esta?

- ¿Bien y usted?

- Bien, ¿y Akane?

- Está en su habitación esperándolo, estaba un poco cansada así que decidió recostarse un momento

- ¿Puedo subir?

- Sí, claro.

- Con su permiso – y el chico se retiró, llego a la habitación de la chica y golpeo la puerta.

- Pase – respondió Akane.

- Hola pequeña.

- Ya llegaste.

- Sí, lo que sucede es que hoy tengo que reemplazar a Shinji en la disco y tengo que llegar más temprano para ensayar el baile.

- Ahhh.

- ¿No te molesta verdad?

- Claro que no, es tu trabajo ¿no?

- Sí, pero te prometí pasar la tarde contigo.

- No te preocupes, por ahora apurémonos.

- Bueno, vamos – y así los chicos se marcharon, ya estaban en una tienda para bebes cuando Ranma choco con una chica – disculpe, no fue mi intención.

- No se preocupe, oye, yo te conozco.

- ¿De dónde?

- Tu eres Cobra ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Yo soy prima de Seiya, te eh visto bailar, por cierto, hoy reemplazaras a Shinji ¿verdad?

- ¿Si, por?

- Entonces hay nos veremos, no me pierdo ningún baile tuyo, se podría decir que soy tu fans número uno – Akane que se encontraba mirando unas cunas se acercó a los chicos, al escuchar lo último sintió celos.

- Disculpa Ranma, ya escogí una cuna, ¿la quieres ver?

- Oh, perdóname princesa, pero antes déjame presentarte, disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Sakura.

- Bueno, Akane, ella es Sakura, es prima de Seiya.

- Un gusto Sakura, yo soy Akane.

- El gusto es mío Akane, no sabía que estabas casado Cobra.

- Ahhh, mi nombre es Ranma.

- Y no, no estamos casados, solo somos amigos.

- Oh, disculpen, no sabía, entonces ¿tu si Akane?

- Ahhh, no, menos.

- ¿Y el padre de tu bebe?

- Soy yo.

- No entiendo.

- Estuvimos juntos un tiempo, de ahí lo de mi embarazo, pero no funciono, resultamos mejor siendo amigos.

- Ahhh, ahora comprendo, bueno chicos los dejo, Akane te felicito, bueno a ambos.

- Gracias.

- Fue un gusto conocerte y a ti te veo en la noche, espero que me dediques el baile ¿si?, no por nada soy tu fans número uno.

- Lo haré, nos vemos.

- Adiós – y Sakura se fue.

- ¿Así que le dedicaras tu baile?

- ¿Celosa?

- Sabes que no – aunque en el fondo debía reconocer que si lo estaba, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Simple curiosidad.

- El embarazo te volvió curiosa ¿no?

- No quiero discutir ahora si soy o no curiosa Ranma.

- Yo tampoco quiero discutir, solo fue un comentario.

- Pues no me gusto tu comentario.

- Lo siento, ¿vamos a ver la cuna?

- No ya me canse, mañana vengo temprano y la compro, además tienes que ensayar tu baile para Sakura ¿no?

- No seas sarcástica quieres?, si te molesta no lo hago, además la cuna la compraría yo no?, es mi regalo para nuestro bebe.

- No soy sarcástica y no, no te preocupes, no tienes porque, es mi deber, tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad, no es tu hijo.

- ¿Akane qué te pasa?

- Nada ¿por qué?

- ¿Cómo porque?, mira la respuesta que me das, no porque ¿no es mi hijo?

- Pero si no lo es, es de Ryoga.

- Gracias por recordármelo, pero según tengo entendido es mío ante los demás ¿no?, para aparentar frente a la familia de ese soy yo el padre, solo porque te conviene.

- Si quieres dejar esto hasta aquí, lo dejamos, yo no tengo ningún problema, al contrario.

- Tú fuiste la de la idea, yo acepte porque somos amigos y te quiero, pero eso no te da el derecho de quitarme la paternidad cuando gustes, yo no estoy para tus juegos de niñita inmadura, que por celos comienza a hablar tonterías.

- Y si piensas eso de mí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿ya me aburrí sabes?, no estoy para tus estupideces de hombre herido o cosas por el estilo, así que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

- Pero Akane, no puedes y yo no quiero.

- Pero nada, yo sí puedo y quiero, así tendrás más libertad ¿no?, que mejor, te puedes agarrar cualquier mujer que gustes y no recordar que estoy yo y mi hijo.

- No seas tonta.

- ¿Ranma sabes?, esto me hace mal a mí y al bebe, de partida no quiero seguir discutiendo el tema, por lo demás tu y yo no tenemos nada a parte de una amistad, muchas gracias por el favor y sería.

- ¿Pero qué harás?

- Nada, seguir con mi embarazo hasta el final, me interesa muy poco que se entere Ryoga, y ya me voy.

- ¿Te llevo?

- No, tomare un taxi, ya no es necesario que hagas cosas por mí, te desligo de todo, se feliz y suerte.

- Pero Akane.

- Nada, hasta nunca - y la chica se marchó, Ranma por su parte se acercó a una vendedora

- Disculpe, ¿me puede ayudar?

- Si claro, dígame.

- Hace unos minutos estaba mi esposa viendo unas cunas y tuvimos un pequeño problema y no la pude ver, ¿me podría decir cuál era para comprarla?

- ¿Como es su esposa?

- Es una chica de un metro sesenta, cabello azulado hasta la cintura, lo llevaba en una cola baja.

- Ah, si la recuerdo, por favor sígame, lo llevare hasta la cuna que su esposa escogió

- Muchas gracias – el chico la vio y la compro – ¿la pueden enviar a esta dirección?

- Si claro, ¿a nombre de quién?

- Ranma Saotome, ¿como a qué hora estaría llegando?

- En dos horas estará en su casa.

- Muchas gracias señorita.

- No hay de que – y el chico se marchó, tomo su auto y se fue a una florería, hay compro un arreglo de rosas rojas como le gustan a Akane y pidió que lo enviaran junto a una nota.

Akane ya había llegado a su casa, no quería hablar, se sentía mal, con el tiempo se había enamorado de Ranma y el haber terminado de esa manera "el favor" no le gustaba, con todo su corazón deseaba que él fuera el padre de su hijo y ya no podía hacer nada, ella misma había acabo con su futuro. La chica subió a su habitación y pidió que nadie la molestara, se recostó en su cama y se quedo dormida, después de dos horas subió su nana para avisarle que la esperaban abajo, la joven bajo y se encontró con una caja para ella y un joven con un arreglo de rosas a su nombre.

- Disculpe, ¿de parte de quien vienen?

- El señor Ranma Saotome.

- Ahhh, gracias.

- Disculpe señorita, el señor Saotome nos pidió que leyera primero la tarjeta de las rosas y luego abriera la caja.

- Ok, muchas gracias - y el joven se marcho, la chica tomo el arreglo y le pidió a su nana que lo pusiera en su habitación, luego se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a leer la tarjeta.

_Princesa, de verdad no sé como paso pero te amo como un tonto, no sabes cuánto daría porque ese bebe fuese mío y aunque no lo sea de sangre te juro que seré el mejor padre del mundo, lo de nosotros ya no es un simple favor de amigos, hay sentimientos involucrados y yo no pienso permitir que aparezca ese estúpido de Ryoga y te aleje de mi lado a ti y a mi hijo, porque si es mi hijo y eso nadie lo cambiara, Akane, por ahora quiero que pienses bien las cosas, todo seguirá igual que antes, yo por mi parte no te buscaré hasta que te decidas._

_Pequeña te amo y espero que tu a mi también._

_Nos vemos_

_Ranma_

_P.D.: espero te guste el regalo_

La chica guardo la tarjeta y comenzó a abrir la gran caja, en ese momento llegaron sus hermanas.

- Que hermosa cuna Akane.

- Si, hoy la elegí, es el regalo de Ranma para nuestro hijo.

- Hermana, no se tu, pero encontraste el mejor padre para mi sobrino.

- O sobrina, es verdad, Nabiki tiene razón hermana, Ranma es tan bueno

- Tienen razón, no pude encontrar mejor padre que Ranma.

- ¿Y cuando piensas decirle que estas enamorada de él?

- No lo sé Kasumi.

- No pienses tanto las cosas hermana, no esperes a que venga otra y te lo quite.

- Lo que menos quiero es eso, el es mío y de nadie más.

- No te confíes.

- Lo sé, ¿saben?, hoy discutimos, me dio un ataque de celos y termine todo.

- ¿Y qué hizo él?

- Se enfado, pero me envió un arreglo de rosas junto a una tarjeta donde dice que me ama, que esperara a que piense bien las cosas y que seguirá siendo el padre de mi bebe, que aunque no sea de él, siempre lo será y que eso nadie lo podrá cambiar

- ¿Entonces qué esperas?

- Es que no se, ¿y si aparece Ryoga?, ¿y si lo de nosotros no funciona?, ¿si más adelante me saca en cara que el bebe no sea de él?

- Akane, creí que ya lo conocías ¿no?, es Ranma, te ah demostrado mil veces que a pesar de que el hijo que esperas es de ese él siempre será el padre ante todos, te ama incondicionalmente, su amor es mutuo y tu hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es tratarlo como un amigo sabiendo que le rompías el corazón, no cualquiera aguanta eso sabiendo que la chica que ama solo lo ve como un amigo y a parte de favor le pide que sea el padre sustituto por miedo a que el verdadero aparezca a destrozar todo.

- Pero Kasumi.

- Pero nada Akane, Kasumi tiene razón, ¿estás dejando que el amor de tu vida se vaya por tus confusiones?, el te ama y tu a él, lo demás se verá con el tiempo.

- ¿De verdad eso creen?

- Si hermana, mírame a mí, estoy felizmente comprometida con Tofu, Nabiki ya lleva dos años de noviazgo con Kuno.

- Quien las vio y quien las ve.

- ¿Ves?, pequeña, el que no se arriesga no cruza el río.

- Mañana hablare con él, hoy tiene un show.

- ¿Pero no se suponía que no trabajaba hoy?

- Tiene que reemplazar a Shinji.

- Bueno pequeña está todo listo, mañana hablaras con el Gran Cobra y por ahora vamos a cenar, ya no deberías moverte tanto, ¿que no sabes que para las madres primerizas desde el séptimo mes en adelante cualquier cosa puede pasar?

- No sabía, bueno, vamos a comer, luego quiero comenzar a arreglar el cuarto del bebe, solo me faltaba la cuna así que ya todo está listo, por cierto lo han visto?

- Visto ¿qué? – en ese momento apareció el padre de las chicas.

- Papá!...

- Pequeña, ¿cómo están mis niñas?

- Bien.

- ¿Y a ti como te fue?, pensamos que llegarías mañana.

- No, quería venirme antes, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a Akane, uno nunca sabe con las madres primerizas, ¿que no saben?

- Si, pero según el doctor, dijo que mi bebe nacería al noveno mes.

- Pequeña, a tu madre y a mí, nos dijeron lo mismo, y ya ves, tú naciste casi al octavo mes.

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Bueno mis niñas vamos a cenar.

- Si papá – las tres contestaron al mismo tiempo.

La cena transcurrió normal, luego las chicas junto a su padre se fueron a dormir, Akane al llegar a su habitación vio el arreglo de Ranma y comenzó a llorar.

Te amo bebe y a partir de mañana solo seremos los tres – se toco el vientre – verdad? tu, Ranma y yo, para siempre – en ese momento sintió como pateaba – te gusta la idea verdad chiquito? – y volvió a patear – lo sé, seremos tan felices – la chica se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida.

La mañana llegó como todas, hace tiempo que Akane no dormía tan bien, se sentía feliz, no necesitaba más, tenía el amor de Ranma, una familia que la adoraba y unas amigas que la apoyaban en todo, a pesar de no poder entrar a estudiar ese año todo le estaba saliendo como quería, la chica se levantó y se baño, luego se vistió y bajo para desayunar, ya todos estaban sentados.

- Como amaneciste hija?

- Bien papá.

- Que bueno.

- Y que piensas hacer hoy hermanita?

- Iré a ver a Ranma mas tarde, antes tengo ganas de ir de compras.

- Te has vuelto una compradora compulsiva pequeña.

- No es eso Kasumi, pero quiero ver ropa para el bebe, creo que es muy poca, no quiero que le falte nada.

- Pero Akane, si aún no sabes si será hombre o mujer.

- Lo sé, así que tengo ropa unisex.

- Y no te han dado ganas de saber qué será?

- No Nabiki, con Ranma decidimos que sería sorpresa.

- Que bueno hija, veo que las cosas con Ranma van bien.

- Si papá, no me puedo quejar.

- Y ya han pensado en formalizar las cosas?, a simple vista se nota que están enamorados, él ya es parte de esta familia y aunque no sea el padre biológico de mi nieto o nieta, ya es como si lo fuera.

- Tienes razón papá, pero no veo para que apurar las cosas, quién sabe, en una de esas hoy llegó con la noticia.

- Todos esperamos eso hermanita.

- No sean impacientes - el desayuno continuó, luego cada uno se retiro a sus respectivos quehaceres.

Akane se encontraba paseando por algunas tiendas cuando los vio, era Ranma con esa chica, Sakura, sintió algo en el pecho, pensó acercárseles, pero algo la detuvo, la chica lo estaba besando, lentamente una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su rostro, sentía como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, no supo como ya estaba en un taxi camino a su casa, apenas llegó, subió a la habitación del bebe, se sentó junto a la cuna y comenzó a llorar. Por su parte Ranma pareció ver a la chica cuando se marchaba en un taxi, comenzó a sentir una angustia que jamás imaginó sentir.

- Que haces?

- Hace tiempo quería hacer esto Ranma, tú me gustas y mucho.

- Pero tu a mi no, yo amo a Akane.

- Pero ustedes están separados.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, ella también me ama, solo nos dimos un tiempo, tendremos un hijo y eso nos unirá siempre.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, no vuelvas a besarme, yo por ti no siento nada y si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga más vale que no lo vuelvas a intentar Sakura y ahora me voy.

- Pero pensé que saldríamos.

- No puedo, recordé que tengo que ver los últimos asuntos para el parto de mi hijo.

- Bueno, comprendo.

- Cuídate.

- Tu también.

- Adiós – y el chico se marcho.

Ranma se subió a su auto y arranco, algo le decía que Akane lo había visto, pero no podía tener más mala suerte, a penas ayer se le había declarado y ahora esto, que estaría pensando la chica de él, llegó a la casa de la chica y lo hicieron pasar.

- Hola nana y Akane?

- Hola joven Ranma, la niña Akane está en la habitación del bebe, llegó hace un rato y se encerró hay, creo que algo le pasa, estaba llorando.

- Creo que se que es lo que le pasa, puedo subir?

- Si claro, suba - y el chico corrió por las escaleras, iba a tocar la puerta pero no lo hizo se paro enfrente, suspiro y abrió.

- Hola pequeña - la chica lo miro y se seco las lágrimas.

- Que haces aquí?, no se suponía que me dejarías pensar?

- No me pude aguantar.

- Vete.

- Porque?

- Te vi, muy enamorado no?

- Fue un mal entendido, me pillo de sorpresa y no la pude detener.

- Si claro, como no.

- De verdad Akane, ya hable con ella, nunca más se repetirá, te lo juro.

- No me jures nada Ranma, tu y yo no tenemos nada, ayer te lo dije, te desligo de todo y no tienes porque venir a explicarme nada.

- Pero pequeña, como quieres que te haga entender que solo tú me importas, que te amo más que a mi vida, Akane, tu y el bebe son lo único que tengo que no te das cuenta cuánto daño me haces hablándome así?

- Y como se supone que quieres que te hable?, un día juras amarme y al otro te veo con esa, explícame cuál es tu gran manera de amarme porque te juro que por más que intento aun no la comprendo.

- Akane – el joven la tomo de las manos y la puso de pie, luego la tomo de las mejillas y le susurro – esta es mi manera de amarte – y la beso, la chica respondió, pero aún así no se sentía preparada para tener algo con Ranma, lo amaba, pero había algo, los chicos lentamente se fueron separando - lo ves?, tu a mi también.

- Ranma tengo miedo.

- Y de que princesa? - el chico la abrazó.

- Te juro, ayer hable con mis hermanas, hoy luego de salir de compras iría a verte y te diría que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, pero cuando te vi besándote con Sakura se me derrumbo todo, sabes?, a lo mejor va a sonar estúpido, pero tengo miedo de que lo nuestro no funcione, mírate.

- No te entiendo Akane.

- Eres joven, tienes fama de galán, miles de mujeres con solo un chispear de tus dedos correría a tus brazos por un beso.

- Y eso qué?

- Mírame, aún soy una niña y que más encima tendrá un hijo de otro.

- Eso no me interesa, yo te amo a ti, ya sabes que no me importa que el bebe no sea mío, para mi es como si lo fuera, fui yo quien entró contigo en la primera ecografía, estuve a tu lado la primera vez que pateo.

- Ranma no entiendes, yo te amo, pero no quiero que después te arrepientas.

- Tienes miedo a que me arrepienta o que a aparezca Ryoga y te fluya el amor que sentías por él?

- Lo de Ryoga era, sabes perfectamente que ya no siento nada por él, ni siquiera le tengo rencor.

- Lo entiendo pequeña, haremos algo si?

- Que?

- Akane, te esperare el tiempo que necesites, ya te lo dije ayer, te amo y haré lo que sea para que estés conmigo, cuando se te pase ese estúpido miedo me avisas, de verdad, recuerda siempre que a pesar de todo yo me enamore de ti, que aunque aparezca una chica que para ti sea mucho mejor que tu, a la que le entregue mi corazón fue a ti y lo más importante, tendremos un hijo, porque es nuestro y no permitiré que venga otro y me quite ese lugar que me gane a concho, está bien?

- Si.

- Me prometes que cuando estés segura, sea la hora que sea, me llamaras y te juro por nuestro hijo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Te lo prometo - los chicos se separaron y Ranma le dio un beso corto.

- Te amo pequeña, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa me avisas.

- Bueno.

- Ok, me voy princesa, creo que debes descansar.

- Ranma…

- Que pasa?

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – y el chico se fue.

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquella conversación, Akane aún estaba confundida, estaba segura de lo que sentía pero ese miedo estúpido aún la mortificaba y no se atrevía a llamar al chico, por su parte Ranma llamaba todos los días para saber de la chica, claro, sin que ella supiese, la nana de la joven se había vuelto su cómplice, así que el joven estaba informado de todos los pasos de Akane, donde iba, con quien, todo. Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando se escucho un grito que venía de la habitación de la joven madre, todos se levantaron y corrieron a verla.

- Que sucede hija? – era Soun que se acerco para verla de cerca.

- Papá, me duele – respondió Akane llorando – me duele mucho.

- Señor, creo que son las contracciones.

- Es la primera hija?

- No, es la segunda.

- La otra hace cuanto fue?

- Hace como 15 minutos.

- Y porque no avisaste hermana?

- Porque no me dolió tanto como esta - luego de cerca de una hora las contracciones se hicieron más seguidas y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

- Papá ya llame a la ambulancia, deben estar por llegar.

- Bien Nabiki, Kasumi tienes el bolso listo?

- Si papá – y otra contracción más.

- Hayyyy… no aguanto más… me duele.

- Cálmate hija, la ambulancia viene en camino.

- Nana!

- Que pasa mi niña?

- Llama a Ranma por favor.

- Se nos había olvidado el padre.

- Ahoraa!

- Si pequeña – en ese momento la ambulancia llego, Soun se fue con Akane en ella y atrás las seguía Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka en el auto de la primera - no contesta niña Kasumi

- Sigue intentado nana, o si no Akane nos matara por no avisarle - Nodoka seguía con el celular en la mano, dos tonos y al final contesto.

- Alo?

- Joven Ranma?

- Si, que paso nana?

- Mi niña Akane va a dar a luz.

- Como?

- Va en la ambulancia junto a su padre.

- Gracias nana, salgo enseguida para la clínica.

- Dese prisa.

- Si - y la comunicación se corto. El chico tomo su auto y salió como alma que lo lleva el diablo en dirección a la clínica, al llegar, Akane ya estaba en trabajo de parto y su familia afuera – donde esta?

- Porque aquí hijo, tienes que cambiarte y podrás entrar con ella.

- Vamos – Soun llevo al chico para que se cambiara y luego lo hicieron pasar junto a Akane, a penas la vio corrió a su lado y le tomo la mano.

- Ranma?

- Si pequeña soy yo.

- Menos mal que llegaste.

- Si amor, ya estoy contigo.

- Vamos Akane ahora tendrás que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo ya?, empuja lo más fuerte que puedas y todo saldrá bien si pequeña? - le ordeno el médico – vamos Akane, a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… tres… empuja!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Ya lo veo, pero aún no es suficiente, una vez más, una… dos… tres… empuja.

- Vamos amor, tu puedes – y se escucho nuevamente un grito de Akane seguido por un llanto.

- Eso es pequeña, son padres de un hermoso varón - una enfermera tomo al bebe y se lo acerco a la pareja.

- Este es su hijo – Akane lo tomo en brazos.

- Lo ves pequeña?, es nuestro hijo.

- Es hermoso – la chica lo beso en la frente y luego ella y Ranma se besaron.

- Te amo pequeña.

- Y yo a ti.

- Bueno Ranma, pasaremos a Akane a una habitación mientras revisamos al bebe, a todo esto ya le tienen nombre?

- Si doctor.

- Se llamara Hideki.

- Lindo nombre, bueno nos vemos después y muchas felicidades chicos.

- Gracias – y el doctor se retiro.

- Gracias amor.

- Gracias por qué?

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo pequeña.

- Gracias a ti Ranma, por hacerme una mujer completa.

- Eso quiere decir que adiós dudas?

- Si, adiós para siempre – y sellaron la escena con un tierno beso.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno chicas, aquí me encuentro nuevamente con un capitulo de "Tu Amor". Sé que no tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, muchas de ustedes me deben querer matar y lo comprendo u.u_

_Muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo, ingrese a una nueva universidad, me cambie de carrera, mi vida amorosa va de mal en peor y a pesar de tener el capitulo escrito hace mucho tiempo, no tenia motivación para subirlo. Esto fue hasta que comencé a leer sus reviews y me di cuenta que no se merecen esto de mi parte, me han seguido durante mucho tiempo y lo mínimo que podía hacer es subir el capi'._

_Ya tengo adelantado el próximo, pero no sé cuando lo subiré, espero que no pase tanto tiempo como con este, hare lo posible por no defraudarlas. _

_Con "Nada es para siempre" fue distinto porque ya tenía la historia lista, pero en esta aún no se cómo continuarla, solo espero que les guste y de todo corazón espero que me disculpen._

_**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft, fiel seguidora y gran escritora, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de cierta forma me alentaron a seguir.**_

_Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien_

_Besos y abrazos._

_Clown1986_


End file.
